


Plot twist

by riricitaa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Endings Beginnings (2019), Playing It Cool (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gifset, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, gifs story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riricitaa/pseuds/riricitaa
Summary: A bad first date might be the best thing to happen to Steve one night
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	Plot twist

**Author's Note:**

> in this gifset, I used Me from Playing it cool as Steve Rogers and Frank from Endings, beginnings as Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> [find this on tumblr](https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/637305716421574656/stucky-au-in-which-a-bad-first-date-might-be-the)


End file.
